


I Won't Settle (For Less)

by DigitalThespian



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Snorkmaiden is best wingwoman, Snufkin is really gay, Snusmumriken | Snufkin Has Paws and a Tail, Snusmumriken | Snufkin is a Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalThespian/pseuds/DigitalThespian
Summary: Snorkmaiden asks a question."Have you ever thought about settling down someday, Snufkin?"Snufkin has more to say than expected.





	I Won't Settle (For Less)

"Have you ever thought about settling down someday, Snufkin?" Snorkmaiden sat on the bridge next to Snufkin, though she sat perhaps a little farther away than Moomin might have. "I know wandering is very important to you, but do you really mean to do it forever? I can't imagine not being able to come home to my warm house every night; and I should think I would be terribly lonely," She gazed sadly over the river, playing idly with the silver anklet The Mymble's Daughter had given her.

She wore it with her usual gold one; she liked the sounds they made as they clinked together. It also was noticeable enough that people would ask, and then she could tell them about how much she loved it, and how sweet it was—

But that was beside the point right now. She looked over at Snufkin, and waited for an answer. He appeared to be deep in thought, and she knew she had struck a chord. She wasn't sure what it was just yet, but she was sure she would find out.

"Well.. I don't really know for sure," Snufkin reeled in his fishing line, having caught enough for the day already, and set the pole on the bridge next to him. He traced the grain of the wood planks he sat on with a single claw, and he was silent for a moment. "A few years ago, if you had asked me that.. I would have said that of course I would wander forever; what else is there for a Mumrik to do? But.." Snufkin trailed off.

"But?" Snorkmaiden prompted.

"You've grown very close with my sister," Snorkmaiden blushed and turned pink, remembering not for the first time that Snufkin was indeed related to her dear Mumble. "and so I've been having all too many thoughts lately about things I'd always thought to be impossible." Snufkin folded his paws in his lap and stared down at them, his tail swishing behind him slowly. "I thought you and Moomin were.."

Realization hit Snorkmaiden like a thunderbolt. "You're in love with Moomin, and now that he and I aren't an item.."

Snufkin tensed for a moment, as if preparing a defense, but then sagged. "Yes. There's no denying it any longer. I'm in love with Moomintroll. Three years ago I would have laughed at you had you said such a thing, but now.. Some days he's all I can think of. He's so kind, and caring, and understanding,"

Snorkmaiden giggled at the look on Snufkin's face, one of unguarded affection for their mutual friend. "Ooh, you really have got it bad, haven't you!" He blushed, and she smiled. "Don't worry; I support you. He _is_ pretty great; I've just since realized that boys aren't for me."

"You can have the girls, then, I'll keep Moomin for myself," Snufkin smiled wryly, then froze. "Boys. Keep the boys for myself."

Snorkmaiden let out a rather undignified snort. "We both know there's only one boy in the valley on your mind."

"Not _just_ the valley, either. I've been all over the world, it seems, and never have I met someone as delightful, as—as _enticing_ as Moomintroll. He's.. magnificent." Snufkin pulled his hat down. "Oh, but listen to me carrying on.."

Snorkmaiden shook her head quickly, then set a paw gently on Snufkin's knee. "No, no! We're friends, aren't we? I would be remiss if I didn't provide a listening ear for you to gush about how lovely Moomin is," She quickly shifted to face Snufkin, but hesitated as she saw a pair of wide, blue eyes a little way beyond the bridge. Snorkmaiden wasn't sure how much he had heard, but there was no ambiguity to be had in what Snufkin had said, and judging by the lovestruck expression and cherry blush on Moomin's face..

She checked to see if Snufkin was still hiding in his hat—he was—and motioned for Moomin to hide, then addressed Snufkin again. "Do go on, you know I appreciate him too. And I _know_ you want to."

Moomin had darted behind a bush, though he was doing a terrible job of hiding, frankly, as he was still watching wide-eyed from his hiding place, meaning the entire top of his snow-white head was visible. Snorkmaiden would just have to do her best to make sure Snufkin didn't turn around just yet. Snufkin sighed, but it was the sort of dreamy sigh she would have expected from herself, or Moomin, certainly not _Snufkin_. "He's just.. so supportive, and genuine, and every time I see him I think I must be dreaming, because someone like that just couldn't possibly be real,"

Snorkmaiden smiled gently. "But he is real."

"But he _is_ , and I just.. Stars, Snorkmaiden, I love him. I love him so much it hurts, sometimes, and it's worse when I'm away. The last two years, coming back to the valley and finding him here, waiting for _me_ , has been like having the greatest weight in the world lifted from my shoulders. I never expected to feel this way about anyone. I always thought that I was a drifter, and a loner, but meeting Moomin has changed that. I still hold my journeys dearly to my heart, but I'd rather prefer it if he were there waiting for me when I returned. And he is, just.. not quite in the way I would like, I've come to find." Snufkin was staring at the river, and Snorkmaiden risked a glance over at Moomin.

His eyes were full of tears, and he looked like he was moments away from bolting from his hiding spot to the bridge to wrap his arms around his friend. She subtly held up a paw for him to wait.

"Why haven't you said anything?" Snorkmaiden knew she was meddling, but she couldn't bring herself to feel guilty. They were clearly head over heels for each other.

Snufkin pulled his hat down again. "Moomin.. he deserves better than a tramp like me," There was an indignant, anguished cry from where Moomin was hiding, and both Snufkin and Snorkmaiden looked up in surprise to see Moomin running towards them.

"That's not true, Snufkin! And who are you to decide what I should want?! I want _you_ , Snuf, and you can't do a thing to change my mind!" He crashed into Snufkin, holding him tightly. "I don't care about whether I 'deserve' someone better—as if anyone could be better than you, Snuf—" Moomin pulled away just enough to look Snufkin in the eyes. "I care about _you_. You come home to me, year after year. And every year, the world is just a little bit brighter for you being in it."

His chest heaved, winded from the run over followed by his ardent declaration. He blushed, then gently pressed his snout to Snufkin's. "So don't you dare say you're not good enough for me, because I think you're the most lovely person I've ever known."

Snufkin buried his face in Moomin's shoulder with a smile, blushing furiously. "Moomin, my dear.."

Snorkmaiden smiled, then quietly stood and excused herself from the scene. They likely needed some time to themselves.

She smiled a little wider and chuckled to herself. Knowing how perfect those two were for each other, the engagement announcement would likely go out within the month.


End file.
